The Hero's Movie
To Celebrate or Not is an upcoming special that will be made by Roc. It's the sequel to Papertropilis Heroes. The movie stars are: Puss in Boots, Sheriff Woody, Big Show and Undertaker. Other stars are Ms. Fof-rich and Ms. Marth Mart Kutteh. The movie was set for an release on March 1st, 2015 on Roc's Videos. Plot Continuing the Papertropilis Holidays events, A-c and his pals continue their heroic duties: defeating villians, planinng parties and concert travels and through an series of party prohibits the crew must travel around their town and invite their pals with them to avoid 2 problems: getting banished and losing their summer fun. By: Roc. April 2nd, 2015. Story The movie the contunity of Papertropilis Holidays. Part 1: The movies starts with the Papertropilis Holidays end. A-c and his pals see posters of summer parties being banned. Part 2: A-c and his pals travel to Anita and Trena's house and the crew go around their town. Part 3: A-c and his pals travel around the town delivering signs with words: save summer parties. Part 4: The crew then travel through the town's different parts. Part 5: A-c, his pals and his new pals then deliver more signs. Part 6: The crew travel to their school and ask Sebria to join them and decides to go with them. Part 7: A-c, his pals and Sebria go to Tracy's house and she explains that summer parties were banned because people prohibit waiting of summer parties and form their own. Part 8: The crew along with Sebria and Tracy go to visit Marlon's dad. Cast Puss in Boots as A-c (Charectar). Sheriff Woody as Markey. Big Show as Ziawn. Undertaker as Marlon Grammer. Aunt Jean as Tinisha (body suited). Azriel Henderson as Tinisha's voice. Rachel Williams as Tinisha. Ms. Fof-rich as Anita (body suited). Layla Ryan as Anita's voice. Shacita as Tilia. Alicia Rodriguez as Anita (human form). Ms. Paulen as Kiana (paper made). Quianna Hall as Kiana (live-human). By: Roc. Jan. 11th, 2015. Comp. series Main article: Hero's in The House. An comp. series first titled Ben and Ned then Hero's in the House is being made. The series will have 5 episodes. The series will be released on Roc University on Feb.8th, 2015. The Hero's Mystery is cancelled. The series displays Tom and his friends as pre-teens 3 years after graduating from Circus University at an young age which is 8. The series will be uploaded to Roc's Videos on Feb. 6th, 2015. By: Roc. Sequel The Hero's Movie 2 was set for an April 8th, 2016 release on Roc's Videos. The movie is re-sheduled for an July 8th, 2017 release on Roc's Videos. The story wil display Tinisha returning to Paper Planet and traveling to the Photo City Circus but when un-super-villian Candace tries to transform her with Sherry's trans-tation machine and Tom and his friends must save her. Javen and Kah-lid will play Tom and Jay-lin, Rachel Williams will re-prise her role of Tinisha and Tyshean Thomas and Isaiah Ryan will play Kyle and Max. Royal Hall, Aunt Wheeda and Cousin Veronica will be Jane, Tina and Candace. Other charectars will be played by Ms. Andrea, Ms. Shakera and Ms. Pat. The finalized charectars will be played by Ms. Megan, Ms. Sarah and Ms. Lisa. The movie will have 25 charectars. The movie will take place 11 months after The Hero's Movie. The only difference is that the sequel displays the Hero's in The House series end. The movie's original By: Roc. Jan. 16th, 2015.